Lips Of An Angel
by chewynbj
Summary: The end is only the beginning for them. Rachel and Quinn have not spoken to each other in over five years but tonight that all changes. Faberry. Santana and Brittany will be in it too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Faberry fan fic. I've wrote several Spashley ones in the past but that ship has sailed. I was requested to write this for my fiancé for her Birthday. I hope you enjoy. My plan is to update once a week maybe more if I get ahead with my writing.**

**I own nothing but the story I created for our leading ladies.**

**Lips Of An Angel**

**By Chewy**

**Rated T for language but will increase with time**

Quinn's POV:

Five years have gone by, and I still have the same images floating around in my head. They are always of her. When I close my eyes, she is there. Her lips are my salvation. Her eyes are my soul. I breathed just to love her each and every day. She was my life.

I still sit outside on my balcony overlooking Central Park and think of her. I wonder what could have been if we both would have stood strong and together. Instead, we both faltered like feathers in the wind not knowing where the other would end up. I suppose it was for the best, but I just can't seem to let her go. I have always needed her. She was my lifeline when things got bad.

Everything is different now though, we both have our own lives and special some ones. She ran back to him as soon as it got hard. I guess part of me always knew it would be them that ended up together. No matter how much, I wanted … no needed her with me.

I followed her, just like I always do. I went all the way to New York to be with her. She had other ideas though. She brought him with her. I ended up being the third wheel most days. I honestly don't think he even knew what we used to be to each other because if he did. He sure as hell would not have allowed us to live together in the beginning.

These thoughts always plague me for some odd reason. I especially feel her close to me when the moon is full. Sometimes I wonder if she stares at the moon anymore and remember the times we danced together under it. Or the times we'd just lay together under the stars looking for the different constellations for hours.

Part of me wants it all back. I want her back. However, I am not dumb by any means and know she is completely committed to him. Just like my heart is committed to her forever. I miss the way she always smelled of vanilla. Or the way her laughter could always brighten my day. I have never told anyone that I keep a small bottle of vanilla scent perfume to remind me of her. No one knows I have it and if they did, I sure as hell would not tell them why I have it. It is just one of my many secrets that I still keep to this day.

Sometimes I think she will be the one to greet me when I walk through the doors when I get home for work. It's not her though and never will be. I was too much of a mess back in high school for her to even consider being with me indefinitely. I guess that saying of "you made your bed now lay in it" comes to mind. I sure made a mess of things, and I would do anything to change it now.

I just hope she still thinks of me too.

"Quinn?"

Startled from my thinking spot, I turn to face my girlfriend of the last two years. Sarah has stood by me and showed me so much love. I wish I could give her my heart completely like she gave to me. I mean she is beautiful by any standard. I should feel lucky to have her. I should be happy that this amazing woman has decided to share her entire life with me. We even moved in together last year hoping that it would bring us closer together.

Smiling the smile, I have perfected over the years that says I'm happy even if it doesn't reach my eyes. I reply "What's up baby?"

"Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready, sweetie. If you're good, I might be dessert though." Wiggling her eyebrows to make her point, she turned around to head back in. She through and extra sway to her hips hoping that it would get me worked up later.

Sighing, I get up and head inside for what has become my routine for the past year. I am a great actress and Sarah is none the wiser. I always play the part. I just wish she was my leading lady where my heart is concerned.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Quinn can you answer that? My hands are full." She shouts from the kitchen.

Grabbing the phone, I look at the number and don't recognize it.

"Hello?" I'm pretty sure it is a wrong number.

"Quinn?"

Sharp intake of my breath and just like that my heart is beating a million miles a minute. Every touch, every sound, and every look flashes through my head. It can't be. It cannot be her. She is with him. She loves him. Why is she calling me now? After all this time, all I can do is whisper

"Rachel?"

Rachel's POV:

It's been five years five months and twenty six days since I last saw her, but who's counting. She is always my first thought and last thought every day. I still dream of her and those hazel eyes that show how old of a soul she really is. . I fell so fast for her, and it was so easy too. It was like we were made for each other.

She was everything to me at one point and that alone scared the shit out of me back then. I mean who meets the love of their life in high school and actually have it last forever. Those cards were never in my deck of playing cards. Sometimes, I think that is why I left when I did. I didn't want to lose myself in her and surrender myself to the pain of heart break when she realizes I was not good enough for her. So what did I do? I ran into the arms of the boy who I never really loved because I was selfish. I knew he couldn't hurt me like she could.

If I'm truly honest with myself thought, my entire decision was not just of fear of my own feelings. I saw what being with me was doing to her and her family. I couldn't be the reason her family broke. Everyone needed a family; I just didn't think I would be enough on my own.

I'm selfish, and I have been that way since forever. I always wanted my own way and would do anything to get it too. I have changed though. I haven't put myself first in a while. I have made everything about him. He likes it and it seems to make him happy, so I do it. He is not the same as her. I can't have hour long conversations with him about anything unless it deals with football or food. Neither, I am well versed in either. I can't send him to store for groceries. If I do, I will starve. He still cannot remember that I do not eat any animal products. How hard is it for him to remember that I am a vegan? I mean really. It's not like it is a brand new thing. I've only been one since he met me.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Staring up at the night sky, I shake my head at my own stupidity.

The moon is full tonight. I love the moon. Some of my best memories happened underneath her watchful eye. She allures romance without even trying. The moon reminds me of warm loving hazel eyes that always saw me for who I am or was.

I should stop dwelling on her. I made my decision five years ago. I should be happy with my life. I made my dreams come true for me. I'm a Broadway star. I have a great apartment overlooking the lights of Broadway. I should be happy, but I'm not. I'm lonely. I don't think I have ever regretted anything like, I regretted walking away from her.

(flashback)

"_Honey, I'm home!" _

_Quinn always thought it was funny to shout that cliché whenever she came home. It's always made me giggle every time. How could I not with the laughter that danced in those eyes of her._

"_How was your day, Baby?" _

_She smiled licking her lips and glancing at mine before pulling me to her and covering her lips with mine. The kiss was slow and gentle. It was the first time we've kissed since high school. In that moment, I knew I loved her completely and would do anything to make her happy. That scared me to death that someone could have that much hold over me. Instead of thinking everything through, I ran_

"_I'm sorry Quinn. I just can't." Fighting back tears "I'm with Finn."_

_The look in her eyes made we want to pull her to me and tell her that I am all hers and no one else's. _

"_I'm so sorry Rachel…" She paused trying to gauge her next step "… I'm still in love with you"_

_The ex-cheerleader reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. I couldn't handle any of this right now. The previous threat tears now stained her cheeks. She had lost the battle with them._

"_Tell me you don't love me too!" She wiped away a tear. "Tell me, and I will leave you to be happy with him!" The "him" was spat with so much venom at the end._

"_I don't …" A brief flash of hope showed in her eyes before I finished. "… you like that anymore. I'm sorry Quinn." My heart broke at what I just said to her, but I just couldn't go back to her like nothing else ever happened. I couldn't … could I?_

"_You're lying Rachel!" She spat with fire in her eyes. "YOU KNOW WHAT? Never mind. I hope you enjoy your life with Finn, Rachel. I really do. I hope he makes you happy because I know I could have. You made your decision, and I can't stand by as a friend and watch anymore. It hurts me to see you with him, with anyone but me. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that we are only friends anymore. I want you and only you." Quinn, sighed before finishing. "Please tell me you love me too and that you choose me to spend the rest of your life with. "_

"_I'm sorry Quinn."_

"_Tell me you love him completely, and I will walk away from this, from you. Tell me you do not think of me every waking moment like I think of you." She took a couple of steps toward me. She was almost on top of me. She was so close. I could smell her strawberry shampoo from this morning. "We were made for each other Rach." A pale finger brushed some hair out of my eyes before locking hazel with brown. She wanted my answer._

"_I love him"_

(end of flashback)

I haven't seen her since that day. I remember it like it was yesterday. In my mind, I've always changed the answer. I should have told her that I loved her not him. We could have made it work. She is my soul mate and that I know without a shadow of doubt. I can't change it now.

I've thought about calling her every day since that night. I still have her number. I always scroll to it in my phone but never get the guts up to actually call it.

"Honey, I'm home"

The sound of his voice using her same phrase makes me want to puke. I don't like it when he does it, and he knows it. Instead, I stay where I'm at. I don't feel the need to greet him anyway. He never notices how unhappy I am. It is always about him.

"Work was good today, babe." He kissed my head. "Is dinner ready?" I simply shake my head no at him. I had lost track of time again. I always do when I think of her. My Quinn.

"God Damn it! You know how hungry I get after being at work all day. I need my energy, so I can support your stupid hobby."

I would have laughed in his face if I didn't fear what might happen if I did. I'm pretty sure my hobby as he puts it covers all the bills. His check would barely cover a tax to Central Park.

"I BETTER HAVE SOMETHING TO EAT WHEN I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" He yells at me as he heads out of the room.

Take out it is for tonight. Not paying attention, I dial the number on my phone. After three rings, a voice answers that I never thought I would hear again. I must have dialed her number by accident. I could just hang up, but I craved it. I craved her.

"Quinn?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Quinn POV:

Tonight was the strangest night of my life. After five years of nothing at all, she calls me out of the blue. Why would she pick now to call me after all this time? I have so many questions without a single answer.

I stored her number in my phone as soon as our small conversation ended. I didn't want to lose her again. Or have I already lost her. Maybe not since she called me and now we are meeting for a late brunch tomorrow. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I asked her, but it slipped out before I could process what I was doing. It actually brought a smile to my face when she did.

"Who was that baby?" Sarah asks before sitting on my lap. Her lips ghost over my temple.

"Who? What?" I wasn't really paying attention to her. My mind is going every which way trying to process what just happen.

"I haven't seen you look this happy in a long time. I was just wondering who brought this change on is all." Biting her lip, she brushes my hair behind my ear. "I like it. You're so beautiful when your eyes light up." Finally, she presses her lips to mine wanting to bask in my impromptu happiness.

I kiss her back, but I don't see her. I see Rachel. My Rachel.

Pulling away, I know I can't do this. It all feels so wrong. Sarah should be the one to make me happy not her. She left me for him without a second thought the last time. Maybe, I was stupid to ask her to meet me tomorrow. It will cause nothing but heartache in the end.

"What's wrong Quinn?"

Sighing to myself quietly, I know what I have to do. "Nothing Sweetie." Kissing her quickly, I hope she doesn't see through me.

"Okay. Dinner is ready." She leaves me and heads to the kitchen. Automatically, I follow without a word.

Rachel's POV:

Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!

I can't believe I actually called her. What was I thinking? Finn is going to be so pissed if he finds out. I need order something really fast before he realizes. I order two vegan friendly meals for us from Zen Palate Restaurant down the road. I refuse to watch him eat meat tonight.

"Finn! It'll be here in forty five minutes!" I yell to be heard over the running water.

"What'd you get?"

"Zen Palate's!"

The water shuts off without a reply. I guess he was okay with my choice. He should be. I'm the one paying for it.

Or not.

I turn around to be met with a fuming and very wet Finn. He even makes a poop face when he's mad. I shouldn't laugh but it's funny. Suppressing my giggle at him, I try to calm him down. "You didn't tell me what you wanted. I just assumed it was my choice."

Wrong thing to say.

"I want MEAT!" He seethed. "I am a MAN." He closes in on me. He has never actually hit me before, so I'm hoping today is not the day. Any other time, I probably would have made a caveman joke but not today with him looking like that. I'm scared.

Backing up slowly to get away "Finn, I'm sorry. I'll order you something else to eat." Trying to keep the fear out of my voice, I continue. "I'll eat the other for lunch tomorrow. It will be fine."

"Not the point, honey" He has me backed against the wall. I'm trapped. He places his hands on each side of me ensuring I will not escape him.

"I'm sorry" My voice waivers. My fear is showing.

"You're so stupid, Rach." He whispers in my ear, and my heart beat picks up its pace instantly. Seeming to know what I am thinking, he keeps up his rant. "I will not hit you. At least not yet." He kisses me hard and rough. It actually hurts. Before I can pull away, he rams his tongue into my mouth wanting to deepen the kiss. Instead, I fight back and turn my head away. I don't want to kiss him, and I really don't want him touching me. "You are mine forever. We are soul mates." He hisses in my ear before pressing his body into mine. "If I can't have meat. I will have you. We haven't done anything in months." I can already feel the erection on him. At least it won't last long.

Ten minutes later, I find myself in the bathroom washing my face off. The tears have finally stopped. The reflection in the mirror is a stranger. I'm not the person I was when I first moved here. I've lost my spark. I am completely empty inside. I don't deserve happiness again. I threw mine away five years ago. She is my soul mate. I knew that the first time I kissed her. Touched her. She was everything to me and that scared me to death. I was young and stupid then. Quinn has probably moved on from me. I hope she is happy. At least, I will get to see her one last time before she banishes me from her life. She has every right too. I threw her away like nothing, and I guess it is her turn now.

"Baby, the food is here!" Now I'm baby? I guess he feels guilty about everything.

Quinn's POV:

Sitting in Sutton Coffee House, I keep tapping my foot nervously while keeping an eye out for her. I really hope she shows. Maybe if I get closure with her, I can finally move on and be happy with Sarah.

Stirring my coffee again, I sigh into it. I don't think she is going to show. "Quinn"

Looking up, I am met with the dark chocolate eyes that invade my every dream. "Rachel" I smile. "Sit please."

The waiter comes over and takes her order right away. We still haven't said anything else to each other. I know I am too busy staring at her. God I've missed her. No. I can't think like that. She doesn't want to be with me. She chose him. I keep reminding myself.

Her coffee arrives, and we have yet to say word still. The tension is so thick even a knife couldn't cut it. "Sooo, how have you been Quinn?" She is finding her coffee very interesting but at least she attempted to break the ice.

"I'm good. You?" My answer is robotic and I know it and so does she.

"That's great Quinn. I'm good too." She looks around for a second. Both of us realizing the brief conversation is lost again. "I'm sorry." She looks at me with so much emotion behind her eyes that I want to grab her and hold onto her forever. There is so much sadness there. "I shouldn't have come. I it was mistake. I'm sorry" she rushes out. Before I can blink, she is standing to leave me again. I can't let that happen again.

Not even thinking, I grab her arm and pull her back to me, to us. The spark that occurs when I touch her causes me to let go instantly. I plead with her. "Please don't leave." My statement is weak and frightful of her running again. "Sit. I just want to talk. I've missed you. You're my … friend." That last part hurt to say. She was so much more to me than a friend. She always will be, but I will take her however I can get her. I couldn't tell her she is the love of my life that I could never let go. I am so screwed. I was telling myself this was, so I could get over her and move on. Now that I am sitting in front of her, I know that will never happen. She is still has beautiful as I remember her, but she seems different. I wonder what has happen to her. Her eyes don't that spark of life I remember being there.

"Rach, what have you been up to?" Even though, I know all about her career. I have followed her career online since the day she left.

Rachel's POV:

I didn't think she could get any more beautiful than she already was. Her blonde hair that barely brushing her shoulders and those hazel eyes just make me melt. I've missed her so much.

Smiling my first real smile in a long time "I've been on a couple of Broadway productions, and I got to sing at New Years last year in Time Square. It's been good." She smiles at me, and the butterflies that I thought had long died off have returned.

"I know." She smirks. "I've kept up with you over the years. The internet is an amazing thing." Taking a sip of her coffee again "I meant, what have you been up to that is not posted for all to see and read."

"Oh…" Taking a sip of my own drink, I try to think of something to say that will not give away my real feelings. "Not much honestly. I spend a lot of time at home when I'm not working."

"Finn?" The slight edge in her voice is easy to pick up on.

I nod letting her know we are still together. I don't think I could say the words because then I would be completely honest about everything with him. He's changed and not for the better. "What about you?" I try to deflect from anymore questions about him. I really don't want to talk about him at all right now.

"I've been seeing someone for the last two years." Her smile doesn't reach her eyes completely. I can tell, but I'm not sure anyone else would be able too. "Her name is Sarah. She's an intern at the hospital in Brooklyn."

"You love her?" I didn't think before I spoke. It sort of slipped out before I could stop it. By the look on her face, I don't think she was expecting that question either.

"I … umm"

"Don't answer that please. It's none of my business." I smile a little, but I think my green side is showing a little. "What have you been up to?" I keep running my fingers over the rim of my cup. I'm really nervous right now. I think she can tell too.

"I don't think you would believe me if I told you." I laugh a little at that response and just like that the tension is gone again.

"Try me." I challenge.

"I'm the Editor at Random House Publishing." I can't help but smile at that news. She always loved to read so much when we were younger.

"That's amazing Quinn. I'm so proud of you." She smiles again, and I am lost in her all over again.

Before long, our coffees are empty and many topics have come and gone. This is what I have been missing. I feel complete once more just by being in her presences. I couldn't ask for more. Well I could, I really wish I could kiss her or at least hug her.

Luckily enough, she must have read my mind. Because the next thing I know, I am wrapped up in her arms. Tucking my head into her neck, I sigh. I've missed the way she smells. I feel safe and happy in this moment that I never want to end.

It's gone to fast though but before she pulls completely away, her lips press into the side of my cheek leaving a light kiss. "I've missed you so much, Rach. I want to rebuild my friendship with you."

"Me too." My hand covers my cheek where her lips once where. I can still feel them there.

"I have to go. I'm sorry." She starts to approach me again but changes her mind and leaves the other way. I watch her leave. It's not until she is completely out of sight that I turn and head home.

This is just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about not posting on Saturday. My work schedule changed, and I had a final paper for my class this week too. So here is the next chapter. I know it is going a little slow, but I want to get all the background and plot setup first. **

**Side note: I wasn't originally planning on going this route with Rachel, but the story took on a mind of its own.**

**Warning: M (Hints at violence) **

Chapter 2

Quinn's POV:

People always say you know when love hits you at first sight. I believe in love at first sight, but I don't believe in falling in love at first sight that takes a deeper and longer look. I do however remember the first time I knew I was in love with one Rachel Berry. We were in high school and as far as everyone else was concerned, we were bitter enemies and nothing more. I would have agreed to if our fights where not so sexually charged each time. I found it harder each time not to just grab her and kiss her like I wanted to do.

(Flashback)

"_Why don't you watch where you're going!" I seethed trying to hide the rest of my emotions flooding me at that very moment. "Rupaul."_

_In that moment, my eyes actually locked with hers. I was a goner for sure. Her brown eyes held so much emotion and depth in them like I have never seen before. She was hurt by my words._

"_I'm … sorry, Quinn. I didn't see you come around the corner." She says her star tone but falters a little. I'm not sure if she is actually scared of me or if she sees the same emotions in my eyes. That alone could frighten her; it did me when I came to realization of everything. _

"_Whatever! Move along Berry!" I hiss trying to break the small spell I fell under her gaze. I have to be strong. I can't be gay. I can't be gay for Rachel fucking Berry._

_She rushes pass me barely brushing against my arm, and she's gone before I release the breath I was holding. The pure surge of electricity that ran through my body at the sight touch sent me running for the first bathroom to gain my composure back. _

_Those eyes!_

_The voice!_

_The way my name fell from her lips! Those beautiful kissable lips!_

_God she smelled so good. Vanilla, it's my new favorite scent!_

_I have it so bad. _

_Splashing water on my face and trying to calm my rapidly increasing heart rate, I realize that I, Quinn Fabary, just fell in love at first sight with none other than one Rachel Berry. _

(End of Flashback)

Those eyes where the death of me back then, they still are to this day. I dreamt of them every night staring at me while those lips whispered sweet nothings into my ear. She had me with just a look, and I was puddle at her feet. I don't think she realized how much hold she had on me. If I'm honest with myself she still does. That meeting with her today, it brought back all my memories. I remember everything we did together shared with each other. She knew me better than anyone else, and I her. She was my soul mate. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.

Hugging my pillow closer to my body, I let my thoughts consume over everything that has ever meant something to me. I wonder where I got so lost from what I used to want and who I wanted to me be.

My apartment feels empty and lacking something very important to me. I know what it is but that cannot be changed. Even though Sarah is in the other room doing God knows what, I feel alone. I feel like I left myself at the café with Rachel, and I shouldn't feel this way. I should be happy for her. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy; I just wish it was me that made her that way.

Squeezing the pillow even tighter into myself, I sigh realizing that I'm wasting my time pinning for a girl who will never want me again.

"Hey baby?" I look at her instead of respond. " Wanna join me in bath?" With the hopeful smile on her face, I know I can't deny her. I nod my head before standing up.

Taking my hand, Sarah leads me to my bath. I know what I have to do.

I need to move on. I need to get over Rachel Berry once and for all.

Rachel's POV:

Today was one of the happiest days of my life in a long time. I forgot how much I loved being around the blonde. I didn't even think it was possible for her to become even more beautiful with time but she did.

I felt that spark again today. The one I thought I lost so many years ago. She was the reason for it, not him. It was never him.

My apartment seems so empty. It feels like there is something or someone missing from it. I know it's not Finn. He is busy channel surfing on the couch in the living room currently.

Sighing, I pull my legs into myself while sitting on my patio chair. What I wouldn't give to be sitting out here right now with Quinn in my arms.

"RACHEL!" The couch potato yells.

Shaking my head, I leave my comfy spot outside to see what he wants. "What Finn?"

"Where'd you go today, anyway?" He glances at the TV again before focusing on me again. "You where gone awhile, and you where happy when you got back."

"I was visiting an old friend." Deciding not to go into detail, I leave my answer very vague. He would be so pissed at me if he knew I saw Quinn today.

His normal poop face appears like he is in deep thought. I used to think it was cute. Now it's just plain stupid. "Who?"

I stand there. Not sure how to answer that question. It's a truly load question that can go either way if I'm being honest with myself. I guess I was taking too much time to answer because before I can blink he is standing right in front on the verge furious.

"Who!" He whispers, but it feels more like a scream to me. He is easily twice the size of me. His rough hands encircle my arms on both sides. Squeezing tighter and tighter with each passing second, I don't answer him. It takes all I have not whimper in pain.

"Finn! Let me go. You're hurting me. Please." My cries fall on deaf ears.

"Who, Rachel… TELL ME NOW!" I cry out in pain as his hands dig deeper into my arms.

Crying, I answer honestly. "Quinn"

I don't even have time to realize what happens next. All I know is my face is on fire and I'm on the ground covering my cheek.

"NO! NO! NO! Rachel. You will not see her again. Do you hear me … DO YOU!" He's still towering over me. The anger and hate radiating from is body is blinding. "You belong to me. You are not gay."

Unable to look at him, I simply nod my head in agreement. His demeanor changes almost instantly after that. "I'm sorry" He says crouching down to be level with me. "I shouldn't have hit you. I'm just so scared you are going to leave me again is all. I love you, Rach. I will not lose again." I flinch as soon as he raises his hand to touch me. "Baby, please don't be scare. I'm sorry." He pulls me into a kiss and wanting more from me. I just want to run away. I turn my head when he tries to back in for another. I do not want him. Doesn't matter because he is apparently not paying attention to what I want anyway. "I know how to make it better." He whispers in my ear before picking me up and heading to the bedroom.

He places me on the bed and starts to remove my shirt. My hands go up to stop him. "Finn, no. Stop." The tears are still fresh in my eyes as I wait to see if he sees that I don't want this now or ever for that matter.

"Yes, you do. I can tell." I'm pretty sure whatever he is seeing is not me at this moment in time. He pushes me back on the bed before I can stand up to escape.

I try to push him away but it no use. "NO! FINN!" I scream hoping that will make him hear me and realize what is happening.

He continues to remove my clothes from underneath him. All my pleas have gone on deaf ears. All can try to do is block this out. I can't believe this happening. I've never wanted my blonde ex cheerio so badly in my life.

(Flashback)

"_Everyone listen up!" Mr. Shue yells to the entire Glee club. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what crazy idea the Spanish teacher comes up for this week's assignment. "We are going to do duets this week." There is mix of yeses and groans among the group._

"_Do we get to pick our own partners, Mr. Shue?" Finns asks. I know he wants to work with me but I would really like to sing with someone different. Someone with actual talent for a change._

"_No, Finn. I've made the partner list this time. I want to try some different dynamics this week." Everyone groans in disappointment but me. I'm excited at the idea of hopefully not working with Finn this week. " So listen up for your name when I call you."_

_He starts "Puck and Mercedes"_

"_Tina and Santana"_

"_Mr. Shue, I want to work with Brittney." The fiery Latino interrupts him. _

"_No. Santana. I will work with who I assign you." She huffs but accepts it._

"_Finn" I hold my breath praying it's not me. I have no desire to work him right now. "and Artie"_

"_Why do I have to work with a guy?" The giant whines. "Rachel and I work good together. We're a winning team." I look away to hide my eye roll. The Spanish teacher ignores him and keeps going._

"_Quinn and "I'm not sure why my heart sped up once her name was said. She has never been nice to me in the halls. I think it's her eyes. I'm drawn to them. I've never wished for my name to be called more than I did that very minute. "Rachel" YES! I do a silent happy dance in my head. I look over to her, hoping to not see annoyance and anger. _

_I'm shocked. She looks happy about the selection until she sees me looking at her and her faces changes to indifference in the blink of an eye. Taking a chance, I make my way over to her to see when she wants to work on this._

"_Quinn?" She looks up at me with those eyes that are supposed to be cold and uncaring. However, I see something else. It resembles a spark of happiness in them. I think. "When do you want to work on a song?"_

_She looks around the room trying to figure out a response for me. I don't think she actually wants to work with me. "After Cheerio practice today, I'll come to your house." Brushing past me, our arms graze one another. The shock of electricity that shoots through my entire body that moment is enough to completely paralyze me. I wonder what that was. She felt it too. I could tell because she whipped around to look at me like she was burned. I saw it in her eyes. The spark was there for her too. Without another word she bolts for the door, I guess I can ask her about it when she shows up at my house this afternoon._

_Smiling to myself, I make my way home to get ready for Quinn. I love duets._

(End of Flashback)

He finally leaves me. I'm naked on the bed. I hear the shower cut on and a voice singing off key in the shower. He doesn't even realize what he did. What he did to me.

I roll over on my side and ball myself up as tight as possible. I don't want to feel anything right now. I want to disappear.

The tears won't stop falling. I realize for the first time that I know what it feels like to be raped.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the gaps in the update. My work schedule has been shifting around lately. I hoping it will go back to normal starting next week. I know this update is short but the next should be longer. Please let me know what you think. **

**Rated: T**

**I own nothing at all.**

Chapter 3

Rachel's POV:

"Hey baby, will you get me a towel?" Finn's voice echoes into the bedroom where I am still laying.

I'm broken from my thoughts and know exactly what I need to do. Instead of replying, I jump to action throwing my clothes back on and grabbing a couple of items I know I need. I just need to get away before I am trapped again.

Making a dash for the door, I'm out of the apartment for now. I know it is mine but asking him to leave with no support is not the best idea. I'll just go stay somewhere else tonight and deal with everything else tomorrow.

Once outside, I am hit with the cold New York air. It's April but the nights are still chilly. I hail a cab and give him the address I want to go. Relaxing in the back seat of the cab, I finally take a breath and relax since my night from hell started. I still can't figure out what happen to him to cause him to behave like this. I just know he is not the same guy I fell for in high school.

Twenty minutes later, I am standing in front of another apartment building debating on whether or not to hit the buzzer. Knowing I don't have a choice, I press it and wait for an answer.

Quinn's POV:

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

Who the hell is buzzing at this time of night? Grumbling, I slowly make my way over to the intercom to find out who is here. "Hello?" Sleep in my voice.

"Open up Q!"

"Santana, what the hell are you doing here at this time of night?" I ask not having a clue what could be so important to wake me up.

"I gotta talk to you. It's important. Let me in Q. It's cold."

"Okay" I buzz her in and wait for the knock at the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Opening the door, I'm met with a frantic Latino. "Bought time. Damn!"

"What is so important anyway?" I ask as I let her enter the apartment. Sarah is still sound asleep in the bedroom.

"I did it!" She grins.

"Did what?" I'm not in the mood for games. I'm tired.

"I asked Britt to marry me, Q!" She's jumping with excitement now.

"Oh my god!" I scream and pull her into a hug. "She said yes, right?" I ask as a second thought.

"Of course" She breaks away from my embrace. "I just had to tell you in person, and I couldn't wait till tomorrow. She's my soul mate you know?" Finally falling off her high, she sits down on my couch. I've never been happier for someone and so jealous at the same time.

"I know. I am so happy for you both." The smile won't leave my face. I can't wait to tell Rach.. I mean Sarah.

"So anyway, I was wondering if you will be my Maid of Honor?"

"YES!" I jump on her and hug her again. I'm so excited for her.

"What's going on in here?" Sarah's sleep filled voice pulls us away from our excitement. "Santana"

"I'm gonna go Q." My best friend smiles at me again before looking to my girlfriend again. "I'm sorry to come by so late." With that she is gone again.

"She really has no consideration for others, does she?" My temper starts to flare with that single comment.

"Excuse me!" I stand and face her. I give her my best HBIC stare hoping she knows not to continue.

"She could have called tomorrow or stopped by then. There was no need for her to show up at our home at this hour of night." I guess she can't tell that I'm pissed.

"She is my best friend. Santana has every right to show up at my home whenever she wants. She was excited about getting engaged tonight and wanted to tell me in person." I seethed.

"Sorry" She turns around and heads back to the bedroom again.

Unbelievable. I mean really could my so called girlfriend be that much of bitch. GRRRRRR! Forget it. I'm not staying here tonight.

Grabbing my purse, I leave my apartment for the night. I rather be anywhere than here right now.

Rachel's POV:

"Hello?"

"Kurt! It's me Rachel. Please let me in." I all but panic that Finn might have followed me here.

"Rachel? What are you…" I cut him off.

"Let me in please. I will tell you." I beg.

"Okay" The sound of the buzz allowing me in the building rings. I make my way inside quickly.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Come on Kurt answer! KNOCK!

Rachel, what are … Oh my god what happened?" His annoyance at being woken up in the middle of the night is replaced with concern. "Does Finn know? I'll call him for you."

"NO!" I cry out. "He … He knows" I wipe away a few tears from my eyes.

"I'll kill him." Laughing a little at that, Kurt is truly my best friend.

"Don't. I just want to stay here tonight. Then will you help me get him out of my apartment."

"Whatever you want Rach, but what happened? What did he do?" He pulls me into a hug. I didn't realize how much his comfort and caring touch was needed in that moment. I lost it. The tears are never ending once wrapped up in him. I told him about everything that has been happening and meeting up with Quinn again too. He just sat and listened to me the entire time. Allowing me to get everything off my chest all at once, I needed this. I needed him in this moment.

One thing is for sure. I am through with Finn for good this time. He has completely crossed the line this time, and I refuse to be anybody's doormat.

"Rachel, you need to report him. He can't get away with what he did." Kurt's voice is sincere with his request.

"No, I just want to forget about it all and move on with my life." Wiping away a few stray tears, I've cried enough over him. I just want to forget it all and forget him. "I just want him gone from life is all Kurt. Nothing else."

"Listen sweetie, you know I love you, and your crazy diva storm outs. He is not just going to go away. You know that is the truth." He sighs before brushing some hair from my face. "The only way to truly put him and everything behind you is to report him. If he ends up going to jail it is his own doing. My stepbrother is an idiot as you know and needs to be shown he is wrong most times. Report him, Rachel."

Tears still falling, I finally give in and ask for the phone. Kurt is right. I have to do this in order to move on. "I'll call them." He gets up to get me his house phone to make my call.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

God, I hope that is not Finn looking for me.

Quinn's POV:

I've been wondering around this city for hours. I don't want to go to Santana's and Brittany's tonight. I'm not sure where Rachel lives, and I'm pretty sure I don't want to deal with Finn either. The people I associate with at work would have a field day if I showed up at one their homes. Rumors would run rampant. I guess that really on leaves one choice for then.

Looking around to get my bearings, I realize I was already walking towards my new goal. I guess subconsciously I knew where I was going the whole time. Wrapping myself tighter in my jack, I make my way to my friend's apartment.

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

"Hello"

"It's Quinn. Let me in please." I reply wanting out of the cold night air.

"What are you…" I cut him off. I just want inside some place warm right now.

"Kurt, just let me in please."


End file.
